So Close
by princessyuki08
Summary: Three girls, three major problems. There's a full summary inside, it was past the character limit. Kyoya/OC, Kaoru/OC, Takashi/OC, and Tama/Haru
1. Summary

**AN: Okay, so this is my first time writing a fanfiction for Ouran and for having three love stories in one. I've written 3 for National Treasure. So, it'll be interesting to see how this goes. The first several chapters are before Haruhi comes to Ouran. They're like an introduction to Yuki, Sumi, and Kimi. This fanfic does eventually follow the anime. I don't own Ouran. **

Three girls, three major problems:

Girl 1: Yuki Suoh – After much convincing, comes to visit her twin brother in France, but along with the terms of her stay, she has a contract that prohibits her to date anyone above her social class. Yuki has been disowned from the Suoh family and lives her life as a commoner trying to support herself. Yuki is alright with this rule until she realizes her feelings for her and her brother's best friend, Kyoya Ootori. Now she's caught between being with true love and being able to stay with her brother in japan. Should she disobey her contract for true love even if it means having to go back to France and never see her brother again?

Girl 2: Sumi – Mistaken for someone else, Sumi gets herself caught in a tangled web of lies. Sumi is an orphan, who meets her identical stranger, Natsumi Yamazaki, a rich heiress of a very wealthy chain of Tae Kwon Do dojos. Both girls want something the other can give. Natsumi wants to run away to Australia with the son of her chauffer. Sumi wants to get a permanent way out of the orphanage. Sumi got more than what she bargained for when she switched places. Natsumi was arranged to be married, arranged to be married to Takashi Morinozuka, no less. The more Sumi gets to know Takashi and the rest of the club, the more she falls in love with them. Now she's caught between two lives: who she wants to be and who she really is. Should she be honest and potentially have to leave the only family she's ever had or lie and be someone else for the rest of her life to stay with the only people who have ever cared for her?

Girl 3: Kimiko "Kimi" Nakamura – Same old love story when they first meet. Girl meets boy. Boy and Girl like each other. Nothing wrong with that, right? Not when the boy and girl are Kaoru Hitachiin and Kimi Nakamura. The families were rivals with a passionate hatred for each other for several generations. When Kaoru and Kimi meet they knew they had found their true love, it was love at first sight, but can Kimi choose true love over family?


	2. Chapter 1: Host Club King's Sister

**AN: I hope you guys like the first chapter. Happy reading. **

**Chapter One: The Host Club King's Sister**

The last thing I had ever expected had happened. I was on a plane to Japan to spend my high school years with my twin brother, Tamaki. Honestly, I couldn't articulate my joy. I was so happy I could yell. I hadn't seen Tama in a long time. He left a year ago to live in Japan. I hadn't seen him since Christmas.

It had taken awhile, but I had, finally, convinced my father and grandmother to let me come. There was only one person who didn't I coming, Tamaki. What kind sister would I be if I told him? Not a very good one and that is why I'm keeping it a surprise.

I got out my book and started to read. Austen was always good for long trips. Her intricate plots always make time go by faster.

**Kyoya's POV:**

When Yuki first told me she was leaving France to come to Ouran Academy, I was absolutely flabbergasted. I was also the only one, other than the chairman and her grandmother, who knew she was coming.

I remember the first time I came into contact with Yuki. It was a couple of months after we had decided to start the Host Club. Tamaki was trying to convince the twins to join and asked me to hold on to his phone and to answer it if it was Yuki, so she didn't worry about him. She ended up calling a short while after he left. Tamaki as gone for so long, I ended up having a conversation with her. As time went by, the same thing kept happening and I, eventually, put her number in my phone. We've been friends ever since.

I had all of the arrangements set for her arrival. One of our driver's would pick her up at the airport. Her things would be sent to the Suoh estate and for the night she'd stay with, hopefully, Hunny-sempai...as soon as I ask him. I should have done that earlier. Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai will take her to school tomorrow, get her settled and take her to the club.

I would have to speak to Hunny-sempai when I see him at lunch today.

"Kyoya?" A voice snapped me away from my thoughts. I looked up to see Tamaki with a slightly curious counterforce.

"Yes, Tamaki?" I answered in a polite monotone.

"Class is over. I thought I should get you since you seemed out of it." Tamaki retorted calmly.

"Thank you. I'll join you in a minute." I replied with a polite smile. He nodded and left. I stood up and went to find Hunny-sempai.

I found Hunny-sempai with Mori-sempai heading to the cafeteria. I approached them with a smile. "Sempais, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure Kyo-chan." Hunny-sempai smiled. I must say that is not my favorite nickname.

Mori-sempai nodded.

We went closer to the window and out of the traffic of the direction of onward traffic of students. There we would have a little more privacy.

"I have a favor to ask of you, sempais. Tamaki's twin sister will be arriving this afternoon as a surprise to Tamaki. She-"

"Tama-chan has a sister?" Hunny-sempai's eyes were wide with curiosity and wonder. Mori-sempai's usual stoic counterforce donned a look of thoughtful curiosity, but did not articulate a word.

I pushed my glasses up. "Yes, a twin sister. Her name is Suoh, Yuki. She's arriving in Japan this afternoon. I'm afraid she wants to keep it a surprise from Tamaki until tomorrow." I took a breath and then returned to our original subject. "The favor I ask of you is hospitality. She needs a ride from the airport, and a place to stay for the night. I'm sorry for the late notice, sempais. I originally thought she was to stay with me, but a chain of events has made it quite impossible."

"Tamaki is staying with you tonight..." Mori-sempai guessed.

I nodded, "That would be correct."

"I don't mind…" Mori-senpai stated.

"I don't mind either. Yu-chan can stay with me." Hunny-sempai agreed. "I wonder if she likes cake..."

"She loves them. She's not a picky eater really. She just won't eat seafood..." I replied. Hunny-sempai looked at me odd. Mori-sempai's counterforce was not far off.

"She doesn't eat seafood and she's coming to Japan?" Hunny-sempai exclaimed.

"Yes..."I replied pushing the bridge of my glasses up slightly. "Please make her feel welcome, sempais." I sighed and walked away. There was nothing more I could do at this point. Should I have told her she was going to stay with someone else?

...She'll find out soon enough.

**Hunny's POV:**

"To think all this time Tama-chan's had a sister... I wonder what she's like, don't you, Takashi?" I asked in contemplation.

"Ah..." Takashi responded in agreement.

"How do you think I'll find her? I don't know what she looks like." I asked him. Kyouya never showed us a picture or described her at all.

"Purple eyes, blonde hair?" Takashi answered quietly.

"You're right! They are twins, they should look alike. I could call for her or page her too!" I replied excitedly as new ideas and options started to formulate in my head.

"Hm..." Takashi returned to monosyllables.

"Things will be interesting with a girl in the club, ne Takashi?"

"If..."Takashi retorted.

I looked up at him, "Do you think she will?"

Takashi looked down at me with a gaze that said, _'If_ _she's anything like Tamaki...'_

"You're right! Let's go eat!" I smiled. Takashi nodded.

We went to the cafeteria.

**Kyoya's POV:**

After I talked to Mori and Hunny, I went to the cafeteria, got my lunch, and sat down next to Tamaki.

Tamaki looked over at me out of the corners of his eyes, "Kyoya...what were you talking to Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai about...?" He asked before taking a bite of his lunch, still watching me.

"I was checking to see if Mori-sempai had kendo and if he would be going to club. He has kendo and will not be joining us today. Neither will Hunny-sempai." I told him part of the truth.

"But isn't today Thursday...? Mori-sempai doesn't normally have kendo on Thursdays...is it an event or something?" Tamaki didn't let up, though the he seemed flighty at the club, he was very perceptive. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and held in a sigh.

"Yes, there's a tournament going on at another school." I lied.

"Ah well then...hopefully their guests won't be too disappointed..."

"We'll make it up to them tomorrow. I have no worries about the guests."

"Do you ever Kyoya...?"

"Just as much as you do..." I smiled lightly and changed the subject, "How is Yuki? I haven't spoken to her in a while..."

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth when I mentioned his sister. "Fine. I talked to her last week; she said that everything was going well in France, though she missed me." He looked up from his lunch, purple eyes slightly glazed over, at least he wasn't thinking about Mori and Hunny.

"That's nice. It would be nice to see her again, the others would like her if they knew her, I believe, the last time we saw her was for Christmas. She came as a present from your father, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, Grandmother wasn't too happy, but I was..."

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"Imagine not being able to be with your twin. It's like you're missing a part of you."

"I wouldn't know. I don't have a twin." I looked down at my plate and then back at Tamaki, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder... The next time she comes it will be even better..."

"What makes you think that...?"

"Just a feeling..." I replied. Tamaki shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah...do you have any ideas for the theme tomorrow? You said you were undecided last time I asked."

"Ah yes, a tribute to mon pay. The golden years of France in the highest courts...what do you think Kyoya?" Stars twinkled in Tamaki's eyes as he pictured what the hosts would look like dressed in 18th century clothing.

"I think that will be most enjoyable. Everyone will be quite fond of that idea." I replied noticing he read the book I left in his room that Yuki sent me on French history.

Tamaki was in his own world, floating from thought to thought. "This is going to be the best one yet!"

"How did you come across the idea?" I asked him feigning curiosity.

"Well, being the great Host I am, and a great Frenchmen, how would I not know about the rich history of my country? And I found this amazing book you left in my room!" He replied with a smile on his face, pulling out the book.

"Oh, so that's where I left that book. I was starting to wonder. Yuki sent me that book after she finished her summer assignments." I replied, with a little bit of a light smirk coming across my face. She finished our year's courses this past summer so when she came she could go into the third year and graduate early.

"No wonder, she does have good taste..."

"Does she? I've really never noticed..." I lied.

Tamaki opened his mouth to retort, just as the bell rang, signaling for the students to return to class. We stood and we returned to our class. I knew one thing. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Hunny's POV**

Sitting on Takashi's shoulders I could see over the crowds of people at the airport where we were picking up Tama-Chan's sister. My eyes scanned the people's faces. I was looking for blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Are you sure this is the right place Takashi?" I asked, looking down over Usa-Chan at him.

"Yeah." He looked up at me and nodded, before looking back at the crowd.

"Excuse me. Are you um...Hunny?" A small voice asked. We both looked down. There was a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes in front of us. She looked like she was maybe a few inches taller than I am. She was probably about 5'1 or 5'2 in height. I thought she'd be taller.

I slid off Takashi's shoulders and stood in front of him, "Are you Tama-Chan's sister?" she looked like Tama-Chan, except a lot more girly.

"Last time I checked... I'm Yuki Suoh. I'm going to be a first year at Ouran. Ya know you are a hard person to find, Hanniozuka, Mitsukuni. If it wasn't for your tall friend here I would have never found you had at all, who I'm guessing if my memory serves me correctly is Morinzuka, Takashi..."

"Yup! Me and Takashi go everywhere together!" I said before latching myself onto her, "Do you like cake, Yu-Chan?!" Happiness was bubbling over; I couldn't wait for Tama-Chan to see her. Takashi watched as I held onto Yu-Chan.

"It's only the best desert in the world...next to chocolate of course. There is nothing better than chocolate. But I might be a little prejudice; I live in an apartment above a chocolatrie. Then I work in two cafes that are known for their chocolate so I am more of a chocolate girl, but yes, I do love cake."

"Yay! When we get home, we'll have some cake together tonight! And every day too!" I smiled; I think Yu-Chan and I were going to be great friends.

"Mitsukuni..." Takashi called my name, starting to walk back to the limo.

"I.. I'd really like that." Yuki responded as we went to the limo. When she saw it, her jaw dropped slightly, "Whoa, don't ride in these very often...Last time I was in a limo was when I visited Tama for Christmas..."

"What type of car do you ride in?" I asked her confused.

She shrugged, "I don't. I usually walk or take a taxi if I have cab fare. I usually don't like to use my tip money on that though. I'm kinda saving up for something."

"Poor Yu-Chan...having to walk everywhere...but now that you're here, you don't have to do that anymore!" I smiled and climbed off Yu-Chan and into the limo, patting the seat beside me. "Come on!" Takashi was on my other side.

**Yuki's POV:**

I got in the limo and sat next to Hunny. The driver closed the door behind me and drove away. It was silent for a couple a minutes.

Hunny broke the silence, "are you looking forward to any subjects Yu-chan?"

"Yeah, history and literature. I love Japanese history. It's really cool, especially the legends of the samurais and the ancient cultures, and karate and kendo. I've seen them many times; they're like a masculine form of dance. They're so intriguing to watch..." I thought for a moment smiling slightly. Then I noticed both of them looking at me oddly. "What?"

"I'm the national champion in karate!" Hunny smiled, "Takashi is the national champion in Kendo!" Said champion just nodded, avoiding my gaze.

"Wow...that's really cool..." I looked out the window to hide the embarrassed blush that was starting form on my cheeks. Usually Kyoya told me these little details. He had told me about everyone in the club...he just forgot to mention this one. '_And now I've made a fool of myself...Thanks Kyoya…_'

"Thank you." I heard him mutter.

Hunny looked between us for a minute, "Well, I can't wait to have that cake!"

"I really like strawberry cakes to...And I like your bunny. I have a stuffed animal too!" I smiled and pulled out my puppy dog from my bag. "This is Spunky. What's your bunny's name?" I asked showing him my cocker spaniel beanie buddie. She was much cuter than Tama's bear. Mine didn't have a permanent glare.

"This is Usa-Chan!" Hunny held out Usa-chan to me for a moment before snuggling with it again, "He goes everywhere with me! Though, Takashi says when we graduate, I can't take him around anymore..." Tears welled up in his eyes for a moment thinking about it. Takashi placed a hand on the small blonde's head.

"I don't see why not as long as you keep him in your dorm." I replied.

Hunny looked at Takashi in wonder, "Could I?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"Yay!" Hunny threw Usa-Chan in the air before catching it and holding it tightly.

I smiled at him, "A lot of girls like guys who like cute things, it makes them think they're sensitive. I personally don't get that, but it does happen."

"What type of guy do you prefer, Yu-chan?' Hunny asked.

"That question, I'm not gonna answer. I support my brother with the idea, but I'm not really that big into the host type of thing."

"But...but you're still going to come so we can have cake...right?"

"Well I am going to see Tama and Kyoya..." I looked him over for a second. "And there's just no saying no to you."

"Yay!" Hunny latched onto my waist, "I'll save you a special cake every day!"

"Mitsukuni. We're home." Takashi said as the driver opened the limo door, letting us out. Hunny happily scooped up Usa-Chan and hopped out after the larger teen.

I smiled and got out of the car. When I saw the house I gawked, "Damn...that's wow..."

"Huh? Oh, our house. Well, it's big, yes, but a lot of its dojos and such." Hunny said grabbing my hand so I would start walking.

"Th-th-this is bigger than half my neighborhood. I think it might be even bigger than the hotel on my street... what are you guys? Royalty?'

"Not that I know of!" Hunny said practically skipping inside the huge house.

"Coulda fooled me..." I muttered.

A butler walked over to us. Hunny smiled at me. "Follow Hatsu, he'll show you to your room, you can get cleaned up and changed and we'll have cake."

I nodded and thanked him and then followed the butler to my room for the night.

**Hunny's POV: **

"I like her." I said as soon as she left, "but she's not much like Tama-chan."

"Twins don't have to be alike..." Takashi said softly, staring at the hall way Yu-Chan just walked down.

"That's true...I think she'll fit right in with us. What do you think of her?" I looked up at Takashi, he was still staring down the hall.

He was silent for a moment, "Nice."

"Yeah she is." I agreed.

Almost ten minutes later, Yuki came back down the hall wearing a purple evening dress. "Um...guys...got a couple of questions...three actually..."

"What is it Yu-chan?" I asked her.

"How did you get my sizes?" She asked her first question.

"Kyoya had the dress delivered..."

"Okay that answered my second question I had too. um...we're eating cake...Why do I have to be this dressed up?"

"We're taking you to dinner first." I smiled.

She had an 'oh' look about her. "That explains what you two are wearing...Why are you guys being so nice?'

"We like you, and we're hosts, we like making girls happy, and you are Tama-chan's sister!" I said.

"Ah...The thought of my brother being the president of a host club still bothers me. Guys aren't supposed to make every woman happy, only one and be nice to the others, unless they're friends with a girl they have to be sincere with her or the friendship's not quite real. It's like I taught him nothing about women. Well, at least he has his charm, that's probably quite an asset to the club." She nodded. "Well at least he's doing something that makes him happy before the old crone takes over his life. Of course, I'm just happy he has friends now. He really didn't have any in France."

"Why?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Didn't have time for them. He was busy. We were busy."

"With your Mommy? Kyo-Chan said that she was sick...and Tama-Chan liked to play the piano for her..."

"Yes with maman… We were a duo, he'd play piano and I'd sing. I can't play piano. I tried to learn, I couldn't get it right. I would only get the measures right if I sang along. I ended up learning 5 songs. All of them were Disney...'

"I like Disney."

"Well, on a lighter note...why don't we go eat I guess..."

"You must be hungry Yu-Chan! Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the limo.

**Yuki's POV:**

The restaurant they took me to was fabulous. Everyone was dressed to the nines. The food was amazing and those two were good company. Music was played by a full band in front with every instrument you'd see in a big jazz band, but they weren't playing jazz much though. Not the incredibly upbeat music you could dance like swing dances to. Then the music changed from very classical to a song I was very familiar with. A lady came out from behind the curtain went to the microphone and started to sing The Way You Look Tonight.

"I love this song." I commented softly.

"Would you like to dance, Yu-chan?" Hunny asked.

"It's okay I don't want to leave one of you guys here by yourself." I replied.

"It's okay I don't mind. I have cake to finish and I have Usa-chan." Hunny replied, "And Takashi would like to dance with you."

**Takashi's POV:**

I stood and then helped her to her feet and we went to the dance floor. She looked up at me and said after the song ended, "Ya know usually, I like to talk a lot and have conversations…but with you, I think I prefer silence…when people talk it sometimes ruins the moment and plus I've said a couple a stupid things so far…Um…Thank for the dance, Takashi. I really enjoyed it." She smiled, "I should dance with Hunny so he doesn't feel left out."

I nodded, "I think Mitsukuni would rather have his cake..." I said looking over at the table where he and Usa-Chan were on their third piece. Is it sad that I refer to Usa-Chan as a person? I've been spending too much time with Mitsukuni.

"Really? Then would you like to keep dancing? I mean if you want to…you don't have to if you don't want to…You don't have to be a host with me, just be you…We can keep dancing if you want to…I'm starting to ramble…I have this thing where I talk a lot when I'm nervous. It's like a disease…No not a disease…Oh gosh…now I probably sound like an idiot. I keep doing that today. I'm usually not this bad…"

She was cute when she rambled, a light blush colored her cheeks as her lips tried to stop herself from talking. "One more dance."

"Yeah…That'd be nice…And it's another beautiful song too. Elvis must have had an epiphany when he wrote this song. Not only that, but the title speaks for itself to tell you how romantic this song is. It's like the perfect thing to say when you're falling in love with someone. I'm gonna stop talk now. I could go on for hours talking about these two songs…they're my favorite songs. Gosh...I can't stop talking…I honestly swear I'm not this bad… It's usually only when I'm nervous."

"Do I make you nervous?" I asked her.

"No..." She replied quickly.

I smiled slightly, "You don't have to stop talking..."

She looked at me surprised, "Wow...that's not the response I usually get...But I must say I like that one better, you know more about me than I know about you. I'm not the most interesting person unless you like history, movies, literature and music... I'm kind of a nerd. What types of things do you like?"

I smiled slightly, "I like kendo, martial arts, the host club..."

"The Host Club as odd as concept as it sounds, it sounds like you guys have a lot of fun."

I nodded.

"To tell the truth, I guess I've kinda been part of the host club for a while in a way. I've been sending Kyoya books and somehow they get to Tama, and he makes themes for them. Tomorrow's something from a French history book. I think it's like the 18th century; I have my dress and a mask and really nice pair of authentic high heels. You boys get to wear high heels too. It'll be funny seeing you in high heels your already so tall." she giggled, "I think you guys are in period clothing too. I've been talking to Kyoya. If I remember correctly, Hunny's is an orangish pink with a bit of yellow trim. Kyoya's is a dark purple almost black, Tamaki is in orange almost yellow, the twins are in green Hikaru in dark green, Kaoru in a lighter green. And you, you are in navy blue. I got to pick the colors. I had a hard time with you. Kyoya didn't give me much to work with. I'm glad I picked dark blue for you though. It's a nice color for you. I'm in a parchment, cream, and white dress with gold trim. I have a parchment colored mask with black musical notes and gold trim." she smiled widely and changed the subject, "so what's your favorite ice cream?"

"What?" I asked smiling slightly. It was one of the most random questions I've heard from her yet.

"You're favorite ice cream. It tells a lot about a person."

"Vanilla..." I replied.

"Let's see you're a traditional, old fashioned gentleman, you have a mysterious quality about you, you're sweet and soft spoken, you're compatible and you go with the flow, you're an old soul and you're a pretty happy person but you want more than then what say. But people love you anyway because you are yourself and you don't try to be anything different. Remember that cause sometimes you tend to forget." She replied, basically giving me her profile on me based on the flavor.

"You got all that from an ice cream flavor?' I asked a little stunned.

"Yeah, it's a little trick of mine. All you do is think about the flavor and connect it with the person. Wanna try me?"

"Sure," I saw the little challenge in her eyes. '_Why not try?'_ "What's your favorite ice cream?" It was probably chocolate.

"Strawberry." She replied.

That was not what I expected, but she so far hasn't been anything what I expected so far. I thought she'd be more like Tamaki. I watched her for a moment then answered, "Let's see, sweet and caring but not afraid to speak your mind. Out-going, willing to give anything a try once. You're artistic, and athletic to an extent, and always will have something to say. You know that you can be a bit different, but you don't care what other people think, most of the time and you can be a bit stubborn when it comes to things. You like a natural attitude and mix well with most people." I paused, trying to think.

She nodded, "Well done. All true too. How did I do with yours?'

"Good..."

"Yours too."

"So…Kyoya and you talk a lot?"

"Yeah...He's my best friend. He tells me everything. It's kina like my relationship with Tamaki, but Kyoya's not as in-depth. Half of the time, I have to ask him questions if I want him to say anything really."

"I'm surprised he isn't annoyed by now..."

"He said the same thing this past Christmas; that he was surprised he wasn't annoyed by me at all. I replied that I wasn't the type you could get really annoyed with, as arrogant as it sounds. Just like no one can really say no to Hunny, you can't resist."

"Very true..." I said looking over at Hunny who had fallen asleep. I smiled slightly and led Yuki back to the table, "Time to go home..."

"I think you're right." she smiled at Hunny. I picked him up.

**Yuki's POV:**

We didn't say another word about it. We went to the front to pay. The lady smiled at us and said after he paid her, "Your son is so adorable. He looks just like you." and she left before we could protest.

"That was weird." I said as we went outside.

"I didn't think we looked that old..."

"I know. Usually I get that I look like I'm 13, not 20 something. It might be the fact that Hunny looks even younger than I do. And he and I have a few things in common physically, blonde hair specifically. I mean if you think about it from a completely objective angle... I'm gonna shut up now." I looked away as my face started to heat up and turn red. _'What's going on with me today?'_ I thought completely confused.

"It was a nice thing to say though..."

"Yeah. Ya know you are not like most guys. Actually, you're not like any of the guys I know back home."

"Is that a compliment?" He asked unsure.

"Definitely. The guys I know back in France are terrible. Too bad this is only till I graduate. I could definitely see my true home being here."

"You're not staying in Japan?"

"Nope, to quote the peach of a woman my grandmother thinks she is, 'After you graduate I am personally sending you on a jet back to Paris and make sure you never step foot in Japan again.' what a wonderful woman she is. I don't see how she's gonna do that. I'll be eighteen by then, technically, an adult. I already take care of myself and look after everything. And technically, I do live on my own. How's she gonna stop me from living here?"

"Arranged marriage with someone who doesn't mind living in France?"

"What kind of person agrees to an arranged marriage? If you're lucky they won't end up hating you, or vise versa, because all you'll ever have is fondness. I don't want fondness. I don't need fondness. The other people can keep their fondness... I, on the other hand, will dream of love. That's all I've ever wished for anyway." I said and then quickly wanted to take it back. "Oh crap. Now it won't come true. Stupid wishing star rules..."

"You never know...the star might grant it anyway..."

"I've never known Polaris to be that forgiving..." I replied.

"Polaris?"

"The north star."


	3. Chapter 2: Reuniting

**Chapter Two: Reuniting**

**Yuki's POV:**

"Yu-chan come on! You won't have time to eat!" I heard Hunny call for me. I pulled on my grey and turquoise argil sweater over my white long sleeve oxford blouse. I was wearing a dark blue skirt. It was short and had ridges. My hair was in a black clip, I had put it in a ponytail first and let the rest cascade down over the clip.

"I'm coming!" I called to him. I went over to the bed and got my boots. They were cowboy boots that were light brown and turquoise. I pulled them on, grabbed my backpack and purse, and ran down the stairs to the main hall, where Hunny and Takashi were.

"You're not wearing the uniform?" Hunny asked as we walked out to the limo.

"It doesn't fit. I tried it on after I got it; I have to get it tailored. It's at least four inches too big. And it's yellow…I'm not the person to wear yellow. It's not really my color."

"Mitsukuni...we're late..." Takashi said opening the limo door. We got in the limo and Takashi closed the door behind us.

"So Yu-chan, did you enjoy yourself last night?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah, yeah I did. I enjoyed it very much. Straight outta of a fairytale... I'm glad I didn't turn into a pumpkin this morning."

Hunny laughed, "So, are you excited about seeing Tama-Chan?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

We went and picked up Takashi and then headed to school.

As soon as we got inside the school, someone caught my eye and he was alone, "Kyoya!" I ran to him and hugged him.

Kyoya looked shocked for a moment, but after a couple of seconds, he hugged me back, "It's nice to see you too, Yuki..."

"Just nice? Gosh Kyoya, I'm excited to see you as much as I am to see Tamaki and all it get is it's nice to see you too? You had a lot more to say the last time you visited me."

"Well I do have to keep up appearances you know." He smiled though, adjusting his glasses.

I mocked one of my brother's gasps, "Kyoya Ootori! You terrible tease. You still act like you know less than you do. And no 'I look pretty' compliment?" I teased him and he knew it.

"You don't look pretty, you look beautiful." He replied sincerely.

"Now there's the Kyoya I know and adore." I smiled.

"And you call me a tease…" He shook his head.

"Me? A tease?" I feigned shock.

"You know you are." He said and then nodded hello to Hunny and Mori as they caught up to us, "Good morning Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai. Did you all have fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was fun." I beamed.

Takashi nodded.

"Takashi and Yu-chan were dancing half of the time." Hunny smiled.

"You didn't cause any trouble, right?" Kyouya asked.

"Me? Trouble?" I replied innocently.

"Yes, it's almost your middle name." He replied dryly.

"Actually my middle name's Ayame. But I guess I could be wrong." I chuckled, "If you must know, I was as much of a lady as I know how to be."

"Oh dear god…" Kyouya started.

"Oh please. Don't you 'oh dear god' me." I teased him.

"How can I not when you tried to be a lady last night, when you don't know much about being one. I really should get you an etiquette teacher..." He said with a teasing smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Hey! I've learned a lot from Jane Austen. And Takashi and Hunny had no complaints about me last night. Maybe you need one cause gentlemen usually know better than to insult a lady." I teased.

"I am a gentleman...Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai, normally, don't complain about anything...especially when you give Hunny-senpai cake."

"I didn't know gentlemen were so greedy and protective. Remember the last time you visited me, you were talking to that guy who was interested in me, and you told him I was taken, by you, might I add. And I was so close!"

"He was a bum. How desperate are you?" Kyoya countered laughing.

"I wanted to date a bum! How desperate do you think I was?" I stared to laugh, "Cleaned up nice though."

"Um sorry to break this up, but class is about to start...and Tama-Chan is looking for you." Hunny said, pointing to Tamaki who was across the court yard.

"Oh we'd better go before he sees me. See ya Kyo!" I replied and we left him to go to Tamaki.

"I'm never seen Kyo-chan smile so much before..." Hunny commented, leading us to my class. Tamaki, Kyouya, and I didn't have classes together until tomorrow.

Mori nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"Really? He's always like that with me. I guess that's what inside jokes do to ya…" I smiled, "He can be such a tease."

"You have a lot inside jokes?" Hunny asked.

"Kyoya's a tease?" Mori replied.

"Yes, we do, and yes, he can be." I replied as soon as we got to my class, "Thanks for showing me where my class was. I'll see you guys later, I guess."

"Bye Yu-chan!"

Takashi nodded and waved.


	4. Chapter 3: Oh Brother

**AN: Sorry if the characters are a little out of character. When I get to the anime they'll be more in character.**

**Chapter Three: Oh Brother…**

After the last bell, I met Kyoya in the courtyard before club. We sat on the rim of the fountain.

"I just wanted to let you know where you dress is," He said, adjusting his glasses, "It is very nice by the way."

"I thought so. It looks even better on. But do you think it's too much, honestly?" I asked him unsurely.

"For a regular man, yes, for your brother, not enough." He smiled and gave me the directions to the empty classroom.

Before I left to put on the dress, I had to ask, "For a regular guy, would I be too over the top, like the dress, honestly, Kyoya?"

"No." He shook his head, "Honestly, whoever you find is one a lucky man."

I smiled, "Thanks, Kyoya…You've always treated me like a princess for some reason. Thanks for arranging this." I kissed his cheek and went to get my dress.

**Kyoya's POV: **

I blinked, _'Whoever gets her is really one lucky guy.'_ I thought shaking my head before heading to the club room.

"Kyoya! Mon Ami!"

My eye twitched, '_How could Yuki be related to that idiot?_'

Tamaki pointed at me, "You are late my friend! How are we supposed to set an example for the children if you are always late?"

My eye twitched more, "Children? What the hell are you talking about, you idiot?" I pushed past him and quickly dressed in the back room. Yuki was right, the colors did match everyone well.

My cell vibrated, I took it out of my pocket. There was a text from Yuki.

**_'Need help getting up the corset of the dress up. I got a lace up instead of a zip up because I liked the authenticity. Now I'm starting to regret it… Can you help me?'_**

**_-Yuki'_**

I rolled my eyes and replied telling her that someone was coming, well maybe two someone's. I walked out and spotted the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I need you to go and get something for me." The twins looked at each other and shrugged in unison.

"Sure, what do you need." Kaoru asked, walking over with his brother.

"Go to this classroom and someone will be waiting for you. Help her."

They nodded and walked off.

"Problem solved... Until she finds out they're guys and they aren't me..." I muttered and went to my laptop.

**Hikaru's POV:**

"Who do you think Kyoya-sempai wants us to help?" Kaoru asked me as we strolled down the hall.

"Who knows, it's Kyoya-sempai after all."

"True."

"This is the classroom." I pointed and opened the door, "Hello?" We asked together before our eyes fell upon a blonde, petite, purple eyed girl.

"Oh…wow…you're guys and you're not Kyo…" She said holding her dress up, "I'm guessing Kyoya sent you two to help me?"

We nodded unable to speak.

"Okay, great…I need one of you to lace up the back of my dress. I can't get it by myself." She continued and then looked at Kaoru, "Kaoru, can you do that for me?"

"I'm Hikaru." Kaoru lied.

"No, you're Kaoru. I did the color scheme of your outfits. I know which one's which."

"Oh…So does that mean you wouldn't be able to tell if we weren't wearing our costumes?" I smirked.

"Not any more. Kaoru's voice is higher pitched then yours, Hikaru." She smirked back, "Is anyone gonna help me with this dress or am I just gonna stand here holding it up the whole time?"

Kaoru walked over quickly and started to lace up the back of her dress.

"How do you know Kyoya-sempai?" I asked, shutting the door.

"He answered Tamaki's phone when was busy trying to convince you both to join the club. We've been friends ever since. He visits me whenever his father has business trips…"

"That's cool..."

Kaoru stepped back, "Is that good?"

"Am I supposed to be able to breathe?" She asked.

"Not usually." Kaoru answered.

"It's supposed to enhance the chest area and make you waist look tiny…not that you have any problem with that…" I added.

"But no you're not supposed to be able to breathe." We said together.

"Then it's perfect." She replied.

"Then let's go..."

"I'm not done yet… I have to get my mask on, and make up, and shoes…. Need I continue?" She replied getting things out of her purse.

"You're purse doesn't match you're dress." I told her.

"And it's a knock off." Kaoru added.

"I know it's a knock off. It was five euros too. Alleyways of Paris, shopping made easy."

"What?" We asked her.

"You guys don't know? Well I guess I might as well tell you... I'm not a rich high society princess. I'm a waitress from Paris….Kyoya didn't tell you who I was?"

We shook our heads.

"My name's Suoh, Yuki. I'm attending Ouran as a surprise to my brother, Tamaki."

"So you're the boss's sister? You do look a lot like him..." We eyed her up and down, walking around her in a circle slowly.

"Hmm...What do you think Kaoru...?"

"I don't know Hikaru...the boss would be pretty mad..."

"All the more reason to do it..."

"Too true...too true...it's settled then?"

"Settled."

"What were you two vultures in another life? What's settled?" She asked us a little confused and very annoyed.

In unison we both draped an arm around Yuki's shoulder and smirked at her, "You are our new toy."

She started to touch up her make up, "No I'm not. I don't like to be toyed with, if anyone will be teasing and playing around, it'll be me." She smiled, "Tamaki and Kyoya wouldn't be too happy if you try it either. So I don't think it'd be smart to make me a play thing." She put her make up bag and slipped on her shoes. "And I'm too old for you boys. You guys are middle school third years right? Actually you could pass for first years in high school…" She undid the clip in her hair and took out the little hair band in her hair and shook it out. She fixed her hair and put the clip in her purse. "I could pass for your year, maybe even younger, but I'm a first year, and smarter than my twin brother. So don't even try it. I get bored too easily." She smirked and put on her mask. "Thanks for the help boys. And I'll be sure to tell Kyo you're plans." Then she left.

We looked at each other, "She's good." We quickly followed her back to the club room.

**Tamaki's POV:**

"Kyoya is everything ready to open the club?" I asked as I came out of the dressing room.

He checked is phone, "Everything's according to plan. We can start whenever you decide to open the doors."

"Then open them immediately!"

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, the doors if you please." Kyoya asked them.

Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai opened the doors. Girls flocked in quickly and all with excessive joy on their faces. Each of the girls spilt off with their favorite host and they started to entertain. The doors were shut.

I looked around the room, Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai, and Kyoya were doing splendidly, but Hikaru and Kaoru were nowhere to be seen. I went over to Kyoya annoyed and confused.

"Where are Hikaru and Kaoru? They're supposed to be here entertaining their guests, not philandering about the school."

"They went to check on something for me." Kyoya answered flatly. I went back to my guests.

"I'm sorry, princesses for the interruption." I smiled at them.

The doors opened and the twins went through and kept the doors open for a girl in an eighteen century, parchment, cream and white dress with gold trim. It had a square neck and short sleeves that were barely there. It was absolutely beautiful. It matched our theme entirely. She, unlike the rest of us, was wearing a mask that matched her dress exactly. It was parchment with musical staffs and notes. It had gold trim and black ribbons that tied in the back.

"Thank you boys…" She thanked them with a smile as she walked through the doors.

"I'll be right back, princesses." I told them, getting up. I walked over to the girl.

"Hello princess, are you new to our club?" I asked her, "I haven't seen you before."

"I'm very new to the school and the club." She replied.

"What type are you most interested in?" I asked her, "The cool type?" I referenced to Kyoya. "The silent type?" I referenced to Mori-sempai. "The boy lolita?" I referenced to Hunny-senpai. "The devilish type?" I referenced to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Or am I your type?"

"I honestly don't believe in incest. It's wrong on so many levels." She answered.

"You won't be entertained by the twins then." I replied.

"Who said I was talking about Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki? Now if you excuse me, I promised to have cake with a couple of new friends of mine every day for the rest of the year. I'll talk to you after club's over." She went to Hunny and Mori's table.

I blinked, confused about what she meant. Her voice sounded slightly familiar. I watched her as she walked over to Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. I shook my head and walked back over to my own guests, apologizing for the interruptions again. They swooned.

**Takashi's POV:**

"Hey Hunny, Takashi. May I sit down? You said you guys wanted to eat cake, right?" Yuki asked, "You guys look great by the way. I thought those colors would be perfect. I guess I was right."

"Yu-Chan! You look so pretty! Come sit and have some cake!" Mituskuni said, jumping up and grabbed Yuki's hand, sitting her down in the chair between us. The girls that were with us at the moment were confused.

"Hunny-sempai... Who's this?" One asked.

"Oh, you don't mind ladies if Yu-Chan joins us do you? She a friend of the Host Club's...she promised to have cake with me today!" Mitsukuni said, smiling, causing the girls to gush loudly about how cute he was.

"Takashi, let's go get some more cake. Yu-chan, do you want any coffee?" Mitsukuni asked her.

"No thanks, Hunny, I'm not much of a fan of coffee." She turned him down politely.

"Okay, I'll get you tea then!" Mitsukuni smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

We left.

**Yuki's POV:**

"What do you want? Hunny and Mori are ours; some new girl in a matching dress isn't going to take them away. We won't have it." The brunette with the bad highlight job that looked more streaked than anything threatened.

"You won't be getting anything from those two, we've been here longer!"

"Why don't you just leave? We don't want you here."

I feigned a smile and took off my mask. I profiled them for a couple of seconds before I decided upon my reply, "It's obvious you don't know who I am, I'll let you find out for yourself, but there's a new girl in town, and I'm not the kind to be trifled with little cases of jealous acts. I don't have time for it, but if you cross me, let's just say I believe that revenge should be served cold. Unlike my friends who like to see the good in people, I like to see the truth…" I replied flatly and with no expression or emotion in my tone, "Now I am sitting here because I was invited, I'm not a paying guest, end of story. I will be here until I graduate, so accept the fact that I am here cause I'm not leaving." I smirked, crossing my arms. I heard two huffs of frustration come from the girls direction. Before they had a chance to reply, I continued, "I see we have an agreement. Good. I wasn't really in the mood for social destruction right now." I stood as the boys came back, "I'll be right back. I gotta have a word with Kyo for a moment." I told them. I went over to Kyoya.

"I heard what you told them. I was starting to worry for a bit, I thought you had changed while I was gone. By your little speech, I see you haven't changed a bit." Kyoya stated.

I smirked, "You know me, Kyoya; I couldn't change even if my life depended on it. I can be a nice person when I want to be, but when it comes to it, I work for everything I get."

"You and me are two of a kind." He replied.

"You think? You might be a little sneakier. And you don't do anything unless it profits you."

"Profits are a way to the top...why I should I do something if I don't get anything out of it...?"

"Because, unlike me, deep, deep, deep, after you fall down the rabbit hole down, you're a good person. Compared to you, I look like Darth Vader." I looked at him with half a smile.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Who?"

"The evil character in Star Wars? Oh gosh, Kyoya don't abandon me and say you don't know who he is. I tried to talk about movies with Hunny, and he had no clue who he was."

"I'm kidding, I watched it with you last Christmas with Lord of the Rings because you couldn't get Tamaki to watch it."

"Yu-chan! We have the cake!" Hunny called over to me. I smiled.

"Coming!" I called back, and then asked Kyoya, "You mind if I go?"

"No, go ahead."

**Kyoya's POV:**

She left with a genuine smile on her face. She was wrong. She has a soul; it was just deeper down the rabbit hole than most. And Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai might be the ones who make her want to use it subconsciously. We'll see how it pans out.

"Kyoya!" I cringed hearing Tamaki call me.

"Yes Tamaki?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Who is that girl!? You seem to know her! And so do Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai!" He planted his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes.

"She doesn't look familiar to you? I thought once she took off her mask it would be plainly obvious."

"I didn't see her face. I just looked over when Hunny-sempai called her. What do you mean I should recognize her?"

"I think so, usually I recognize my own siblings. But I guess you might be different because you don't see her as often."

I didn't hear a sound. The next thing I knew he was across the room, staring in shock at Yuki.

**Yuki's POV:**

"Yu...Yuki?"

I turned around to face who called me to see Tamaki. I smiled, "Hey Tama, what took you so long?"

In a moment I was being hugged tightly by my brother. I heard him sniffle slightly, "Je t'ai tellement manqué, soeur..." He whispered in my ear.

**_(English: I've missed you so much, sister.)_**

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, mais vous ne devez pas manquer plus de moi. Je reste pour le moment. Je n'ai pas à quitter jusqu'à l'année scolaire se termine, si c'est bien avec vous. Je suis censé être vivant avec vous, je veux dire que si vous ne voulez pas que je reste, je suppose que je pourrais rentrer chez eux. Ça serait un peu d'une cause des déchets, je fait tout ce chemin pour rester avec vous avec mon propre argent aussi. "

**_(English: I've missed you too, but you don't have to miss me anymore. I'm staying this time. I don't have to leave until we graduate, if that's okay with you. I'm supposed to be living with you, I mean if you don't want me to stay, I guess I could fly back home. That'd be a little bit of a waste cause I came all the way to stay with you with my own money too.)_**

"Tu n'es pas partir! Quand avez-vous venu ici? Où sont tes choses, je vais envoyer mon chauffeur de les faire tout de suite. Et comment avez-vous l'argent pour venir ici? Qu'en est-mère ..." He said the last part softly, before looking at Kyoya who had already started shuffling the other girls out.

**_(English: You are not leaving! When did you get here? Where are your things, I'm going to send my driver to get them right away. And how did you get the money to come here? What about Mother...)_**

"Je suis arrivé hier. Mes affaires sont dans ma chambre à la deuxième maison." I replied, and then looked down, "À propos de l'argent, j'ai utilisé l'argent que je gardais pour l'université à venir. Père et grand-mère convenu que si je devais venir, il serait à mon propre argent." I sighed, and then hesitantly told him about mother, "Je ne sais pas où la mère est. Elle a disparu après mon retour de ce passé Noël"

**_(I arrived yesterday. My things are in my room in the second house. About the money, I used the money I was saving to go to university to come. Father and Grandmother agreed that if I came, it would be with my own money. I don't know where mother is. She disappeared after I returned after Christmas.)_**

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous me dire votre été à venir? Kyoya! Pourquoi avez-vous garder ce de moi! J'ai pensé que nous étions les meilleurs amis!" Tamaki turned to Kyoya, who just shook his head.

**_(English: Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Kyoya! Why did you keep this from me! I thought we were best friends!)_**

"Because Yuki asked for me not to tell. It was her surprise after all." Kyoya said back to the blonde in Japanese, for the others to understand.

"I didn't want to tell you till I showed up. And speaking fluent Japanese, that's my other surprise; I learned Japanese and English, while I was back in France. So how am I sounding?" I asked in Japanese.

"You sound like a natural. You must have learned much faster than I did..." Tamaki chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head.

"Kyoya helped a lot, and I practiced with Rosetta Stone and took classes. I kinda spent almost all the money I saved, but you're worth it…" I smiled.

"Now, that this nice little family reunion is over, how about a real introduction for the twins. They only met while helping Yuki with her dress." Kyouya said, writing a small note in his book.

"Wait, they did what?"

"Yeah, that was a little bit of a surprise; especially I sent you the text to help me with my dress, Kyoya. And by the way you're customers, not very polite."

"I was busy, and I heard you with them, they were out of their league compared to you, you set them straight with your methods of persuasion." Kyoya smirked.

"Thanks, I actually call it being a bitch." I smirked.

"You played your cards well." He complimented.

"Who says the games' over?" I asked, "Since I had my introduction with the twins. I'm gonna explore. I think I might like it here. I text you when I'm done, Tamaki." I put on my jacket, took my sunglasses out of my purse, got my bag and left.

**Kyoya's POV:**

I watched her leave with a smile.

"Wait a minute!" The twins slid in front of me, "Are you smiling? Like really smiling?"

"Is there a problem? Am I not allowed to smile? I'm not heartless. It's quite offending that you accuse me of being so." I replied flatly, in a normal tone, not much expression to able someone making some other obnoxious comment.

The twins backed up, "No, no, you can, we're just not used to it..."

"Then get used to it." I told them dryly, "Come on, we have a disinherited heiress with a hidden agenda to find."

"A hidden agenda?" They tilted their heads like they normally do. Hunny-sempai finally looked up from his cake and Mori-sempai silently stood. Tamaki huffed and started pacing.

"She's not only here to see Tamaki. She's here because of her grandmother and father." I explained, "Tamaki's her bonus for coming. She knows every Suoh family secret and a lifetime of furry. She's usually resourceful and sane, but when she's been, as she puts it, 'screwed over' she uses revenge and blackmail. That's only with certain people. She's always got back-up plans and I completely agree with this one this time. She gave this to me to guard while she's busy. I saw her after lunch..." I sighed and took out the files from my bag and set them on the coffee table in front of us. Each had their names on them. Yuki's was ten times bigger than Tamaki's though.

"Why is her file so much bigger than mine?" Tamaki whined.

"Because your grandmother and father's detective is instructed to get all the information her can on her and everything she's done. She may be a sweetheart, well to me and Tamaki, but she's not an angel. That file is her life. Yours is smaller because Yuki convinced me to make the detective leave you alone. She found the file in a vault last Christmas." I replied. She really didn't have to convince me of much. After she told me what had happened, I offered to help in any way I could.

"Detective...?" Tamaki looked truly surprised, as did the others, "I didn't know..."

"She told me that she didn't care if we looked through her file. I already have and it's something. She lives like a commoner but with half the money. Apparently, the money that is sent is only enough for your mother and she's been living on her own for years now. Home schooled for the most part, and works all the time. Both parents agreed for her to come hoping that the other would say no. I'm leaving her file with you, Tamaki. I'm going to go make sure she knows something. Something someone should have told her a long time ago." I walked out and then a few seconds later I noticed Mori and Hunny were right behind me.

"We'll go with you Kyo-Chan!" Hunny-sempai said, already on Mori-sempai shoulders, "We want to help. We want to be there for Yu-Chan..."

Mori-senpai nodded in agreement.

"That, I must say is a first. People don't usually-" And then I spotted her, not as happy as I expected her to be, "I think I have to take care of this one on my own. She's not very used to people caring unless it's Tamaki or I." I went over to her.

"I see it didn't go exactly as you planned." I commented sitting down next to her. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai went back to find the rest of the group.

"It Didn't Matter!" She cried. I pulled her close and just let her have it out. She hugged me back continuing to cry, "He didn't care if I knew. They didn't care what I did. They just want me gone when they say so. I tried everything. They don't care! She already knew that I knew. She's been planning ahead. If I do something she disapproves of I'll be sent away!"

"You're not going to be sent away. I'll make sure of it. We'll all make sure of it."

"We? Who did you tell? Who else knows about this?!"

"It's not like you could keep it a secret forever from us. Believe it or not, the host club is like a family. We don't normally keep secrets from one another."

"Well, they're not my family, they just met me. It's you, me, and Tamaki. Mother disappeared. I've been on my own since Christmas. It took me six months to convince them to left me to come and I paid for it-"

"With your college money, I overheard you talking to Tamaki. I knew she was mean but why-"

"I'm not sure. All I know is if something happens to my mother, my grandmother gets me. My father, he doesn't want me."

"You know you could always stay with me..."

"You're father's not the biggest fan of me and I'm not going to be a burden to you. I'm not going to give your father a reason to not give you the company you rightfully deserve."

"Then what are you gonna do if your mother isn't found?"

"I go to the main house, play nice for a couple of hours, when I go to the prison cell of a room they plan on keeping me in, I get all of the stuff I can pack in a bag, climb down the trellis, and run for it. I could change my name and get a job at Disneyland Tokyo. I think that will hide me long enough to get outta here if that happens."

"Then let's hope that does not happen because I don't want you to go. Tamaki doesn't plan on letting you go anytime soon either." I replied, "Do you have a copy of your contract?"

She nodded, handing it to me, "Father handed it to me as I left."

"Let's go back to the club, we'll look through it, see if the seven of us can find some loopholes in the contract or something…" I suggested and stood. She nodded. I helped her up.

We walked back to the club.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

'Thank you." She replied, "For everything..." She looked down as we reached the doors, "And about what you said earlier, whoever you choose in the end is lucky as well."

Before I could reply, she went inside and was pulled into a hug by Tamaki.

**Yuki's POV:**

That was the day I fully became a member of the host club and its family.


	5. Chapter 4: The Orphan

**Chapter Four: The Orphan**

**Sumi's POV:**

I sat in the window of Miss Kimura's Home for Girls, staring out at the rain falling against the pavement. I've been stuck in this prison of an orphanage since I could remember. Since I was about ten, I've been trying to get out of it ever since. I've been caught every single time, today the plan was full-proof. I was going out with the laundry.

"Sumi?" A quiet voice said to get my attention. I looked down, it was Hana, or at least that's the name we gave her. She didn't come with a name. She was the youngest, she was five.

"Yeah Hana?"

"Do you really have to go?" She asked, I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"Yeah, I do."

"If you're successful, could you come back and adopt me?" She asked.

"When I get enough money, Hana, I'm taking you out of here. You don't deserve to be in this place." I told her firmly. "It won't be soon. It'll take a while to get there, but I'll get you out of this place when I can."

Hana hugged me, "And then you'll be my mommy."

"Then I'll be your mommy, sweet girl." I kissed her head.

"Nakamura's coming!" Akemi called, "She's on the stairs now!" She was fourteen. Ever since she was about twelve, she's hasn't been able to sleep. We use her as our look out at night now so we know when Miss Nakamura is coming.

"It's one in the morning." Cho whined. She was about ten years old. She'd been here for five years now.

"Well, I guess she's starting the day early." I replied as I set Hana down. I looked around the room. "Everyone to their posts. Wake any of the girls who aren't awake and prepare for the warden."

The girls scattered, got in our beds and waited for her to come.

"I heard talking." Miss Nakamura stated, "Since you're all so wide awake, you can get up and out of bed." She said pulling the covers off of Cho. "Clean up this mess and get dressed!" She pulled off the covers of another few girls. We all got out of our beds and scattered to get our clothes. "This room better be regulation before breakfast, and if you don't, they'll be no breakfast."

"It's the middle of the night, Nakamura! And not feeding us is inhumane! You could lose your job for that!" I yelled at her.

She grabbed me by my shirt, "And who's gonna report me? You?" Her eyes narrowed, "Don't make me laugh, Sumi, you're never getting out of this place and if you did, no one would believe you about this place." Her grip tightened and she pulled near, "Now if this place isn't clean by breakfast, it'll be the last thing you ever do." She warned. She dropped me and I kicked her in the shin. She yelped in pain and grabbed her leg. All of the girls scattered and started to clean.

Could Nakamura kill someone? By the size of her, yeah. She was huge! But would she kill me? I honestly don't know. I knew she had it in for me. That's for sure.

We cleaned the house from top to bottom. The last thing we did was gather the sheets and throw them into the laundry cart. I threw mine into the cart when it was half way full and jumped in as well.

"Cover me up." I told them.

"This isn't going to work, you know that right?" Akemi asked.

"It could." Hana argued.

"Let's just see how this plan plays out, okay?" I replied, "Now cover me up."

The girls covered me up.

"What are you girls standing around for? You still have to clean the kitchen and the bathrooms before lunch. And if you miss a spot, there will be no lunch." She paused for a moment. "Where's Sumi?"

"She had to go to the bathroom." Hana lied. Nakamura mocked her.

The bell rang. Mr. Watanabe from the laundry mat had come for the sheets. Finally I was getting out of this hell hole and soon Hana was going to be out of here too.


	6. Chapter 5: The Heiress

**Chapter Five: Meeting the Heiress**

"Mr. Watanabe!" I called as he opened the van doors of the laundry truck. I was having trouble getting out of the cart. He took out all of the sheets on top of me.

"Sumi!" He said in surprise.

"Hello Mr. Watanabe." I greeted him with a smile.

"Trying to run away again?"

"Yes sir." I replied.

He shook his head with a sad smile, "Get out of here and good luck. She won't hear anything from me."

"Thank you." I replied as he helped me out of the cart. I hopped out of the van as he put the sheets back in.

"And Sumi?"

"Yes?"

"Once you start running, keep running and don't look back."

"I don't plan on coming back until I get enough for Hana." I replied.

"Then you my dear are braver than I for I would not risk my life to go back." He replied.

"Thank you sir." I replied and then I ran for it with no intention of stopping.

Even though I had no intention of stopping, fate had something else planned. I crashed into someone. What I didn't know then was that this person was going to be the best and worst thing that has ever happened to me. I looked up to see a girl who looked exactly like me. We both were shocked. She suddenly got this big smile on her face and pulled me into an area that was less crowded.

"Oh my god! This is fantastic!" She said excitedly.

"Are you psycho or somethin'?" I asked confused and highly irritated.

"Oh my god, no." She replied, "It's just you can help me vastly. How would you like to be an heiress?"

"What?" I asked even more confused.

"Oh silly me where are my manners?" She asked herself, which I had been wondering that as well. "I'm Yamazaki Natsumi, only heiress of the Yamazaki family."

"Sumi…No title…" I replied, "Why'd you drag me here?"

"For your help, silly; I need you to be me."

"And what makes you think I want to be you?"

"I have money and you don't."

"That's gonna change as soon as I get a job." I replied, "Why do you want me to be you so bad?"

"I have reasons that you don't need to know about."

"Then I don't care and without a reason, I wouldn't even consider switching places with you." I replied starting to leave.

"I want to go to Australia with my boyfriend. His father works for my family and they won't allow me to marry him. That's my reason; I want you to be me so I can leave. Judging by the way you're dressed, I didn't think you'd mind switching places."

I turned around, "I wouldn't if I didn't have someone to take care of. I need money, not a life of luxury. She need me to come back and get her."

"I can give you money. I'm an heiress."

"You're parents are wealthy, not you." I replied.

"The company is mine once I graduate. I don't want it. I want Daisuke." She replied, "You can have it in my place."

"What am I supposed to do? Be you for the rest of my life?" I asked her.

"Sure. And I'll be you. What's your name again?" She asked, "Yumi?"

"Sumi." I corrected.

"C'mon it can't be worse than your life now, right?" She asked, "And once you get the company you can get the girl you're trying to save money for."

I thought about it for a moment. It was against my moral judgment, but it was a good idea and Hana would get the life she deserves. "Alright, I switch with you."

"Oh good." She replied, starting to walk. I followed her. "Now we have to do something about that dress before we switch officially."

"Wouldn't you're parents expect you to come home in the same thing you were wearing?"

"Of course not," She laughed, "today's a shopping day."

"On a Wednesday?" I asked confused, _'Doesn't she go to school?_'

"Oh I don't start school until next week. My family and I just moved back from the States." She replied.

"The states?" I asked.

"United States? America?"

"Oh there..." I replied as we went into a store.

Apparently she had come in here a lot because the employees all flocked around her. She pushed me ahead of her. "I need you to give her a makeover. I want you to make her look exactly like me." She told them. The employees all looked at me and then smiled excitedly and went off to find what they need it. She turned to me. "There's no going back now Sumi. You've already agreed."

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"This makeover is gonna change your life." She said happy.


	7. Chapter 6: The Fiance

**Chapter Six: The Fiancé**

Being Natsumi, was kind of cool. I could get used to it. She had a beautiful mansion and went to an amazing school. I can't believe she gave up all this for a guy. I was currently in a limo with her parents, we were headed to a business dinner, or at least that was what I thought it was. Boy was I ever wrong. Her parents had informed me on the way that his was my first meeting with a boy who was going to be my fiancé after graduation. We were meeting with his and his cousin's families. Through our marriage, all three of the companies would be combined.

After the actual dinner, the parents left the three of us alone to talk. Mitsukuni Haninozuka was the most adorable teenager I had ever seen and Takashi Morinozuka was by far the tallest and most beautiful. I know guys are supposed to be beautiful, but he was. The guy looked like a god.

"So, Yamazaki-san…How was America?" Haninozuka Mitsukuni asked, breaking the ice.

"It was interesting. Very different." I replied unsure of what to say. I hadn't been to the U.S., Natsumi had, but I'm supposed to be Natsumi. I should probably do some studying.

"What did you like most?" He asked.

"Hm…I don't know there were many great things about it. I don't if I had anything I liked most…" I replied. '_I don't even know where she lived while she was over there. Not to mention I don't know anything about the U.S.'_

"Oh…Do you like cake, Yamazaki-san?" He asked.

"I do." I replied, and then added, "And it's Sumi…"

"What?" He asked.

"I like to be called Sumi." I told him, both of them actually. My name could be a nickname for the name Natsumi, I guess. "If you guys want, you could call me that. I mean if you wanna stick to Yamazaki-san, I get that…Um…"

"Sumi."

I looked up at Morinozuka Takashi. He had a soft smile on his face. That was the first time I had heard him speak. It was nice.

"I like your nickname, Sumi-chan. It's cute." Haninozuka Mistukuni replied, "You can call me Hunny and you can call Takashi, Mo-"

"Takashi." Morinozuka Takashi interrupted him. Hunny looked surprised.

I looked to Hunny, "You're surprised."

"Usually Takashi goes by Mori. The only ones our age who have called Takashi, Takashi, are me and Yuki, but she only calls him Takashi because we never introduced him as Mori."

"Who's Yuki?" I asked them.

"She's Tama-chan's sister." Hunny replied, "You'll meet her when you come to the Host Club."

"Host club?" I asked them, "What's a host club?"

Hunny explained to me what it was. And it was fascinating.

"Could girls host?" I asked without thinking. I thought about the question after I said it, it wasn't really appropriate, especially with my, well Natsumi's, supposed fiancé standing right there. "Sorry. Bad question. I shouldn't have asked that. My curiosity got the better of me."

"Well, Yuki is a member, but she doesn't host." Hunny replied.

"She wants to." Takashi added.

Hunny laughed, "Tama-chan and Kyo-chan won't let her."

"Is Kyo-san her boyfriend?"

Takashi and Hunny looked at each other, both looking like a light bulb went off in there head.

"No, Kyo-chan's vice president of the club and Tama-chan is president."

"Well, wouldn't make sense for her to be a host? Well hostess cause she's a girl…It would make more money for the club probably. I mean, if she doesn't have to do anything but talk and she wants to help, I don't see the harm, but I'm also a third party person with no real say or opinion in the matter…Just kind of thinking out loud really…"

"It's alright, Sumi-chan." Hunny smiled.

Takashi nodded and then looked at Hunny and said, "Mitsukuni."

Hunny looked at him, smiled, and nodded. He looked at me and said, "I'm going to get some cake. Do you want some Sumi-chan?"

"Sure. Thank you." I replied with a small smile. Hunny left.

"Sumi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want this marriage to happen?" He asked bluntly.

"I don't know." I replied. I wasn't going to be rude and say no. I didn't want it to happen. This wasn't what I signed up for. "I don't know you well enough to make a decision like that. I never really thought I'd ever be in an arranged marriage. This wasn't something I've ever really thought about. I want to get to know you and you me before we do decide, but I'm betting it doesn't work like that."

"It can if we want it to."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He replied as Hunny came back with the cakes.


	8. Chapter 7: Beauty Meets Snow

**AN: So, we've introduced two of the girls, the next chapter brings the third girl and third problem, but first two of the girls have to meet each other. **

**This chapter is dedicated to KayDizzle. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Seven: Beauty meets Snow**

**Sumi's POV**

The Monday after I met Hunny and Takashi, I went to the Host Club to check it out for myself. Natsumi would have been into this kind of thing…I think.

After I entered the club a short blonde girl came up to me and said something in a foreign language.

"What?"

"Sorry…Tamaki," She pointed at the blond boy talking to a redheaded girl, "the president, usually does this, but he's kinda busy at the moment. I'm Yuki. I kinda work here as an assistant."

_'Yuki…That name clicked…'_ I thought and then it dawned on me, she was the girl Hunny told me about.

"Maid or 'go for'?" I asked her.

"Luckily for me, neither. I assist Kyoya, the vice president, and Tamaki with themes and stuff like that."

"Organizational crap." I summarized.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I do not envy you." I laughed lightly.

"So what's your type?"

"Type?" I asked, "I'm just here to see Hunny and Takashi..."

"Ah, so you're the fiancé…" She commented with a knowing smile. I looked at her a little surprised. She chuckled a bit, "I'm sorry, Hunny-senpai told me. We don't really have any secrets from any of the other members. Takashi-senpai and Hunny-senpai are over there," She pointed to where Hunny and Takashi were, "Don't worry about the price, you're not going to have to be charged to hang out with your fiancé, I'll talk to Kyoya and Tamaki about it."

"Thanks." I told her and then headed over to where Takashi and Hunny were.

"Hey…" I greeted them.

**Yuki's POV:**

I sat down across from Kyoya at the table.

"Takashi-senpai's fiancé is here."

"Yamazaki, Natsumi?" Kyoya asked, looking at his laptop.

"Yup." I replied dryly.

"Something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

_'Something off._' I thought shaking my head, "Nah, nothing's wrong. Can I see Yamazaki's file again?"

Kyoya handed me the file, "Something wrong with her file?"

I shook my head, "No, just wanted to check something." I opened the file and looked at the languages Natsumi spoke. **_'Fluent in Japanese, English, French, and German.'_**

'_So, she is fluent in French, then why didn't she understand what I asked? Either she quickly forgot the language, or she's not who she says she is. Maybe I should try English just to make sure.' _I thought as I scanned through the rest of her file.

"Hey, it really isn't my business, but do you think we could make Yamazaki-san a member of the club?" I asked Kyoya, looking up from her file.

"It's Tamaki's decision who we add to the club."

"Yes, but she's probably gonna be here every day anyway, why not give her something to do?"

"She's a paying customer-"

"Not exactly." I cut him off. He looked up from his computer peeved. I looked at him incredulously, "She shouldn't have to pay to see her own fiancé."

"Talk to Tamaki, find her something to do. Having her in here every day for the next two years for free takes money out of the budget and wastes funds."

"But he's her-"

"Find her something to do, Yuki."

"Now?"

"Now." He said before he looked back down at his laptop. I got up and slowly made my way over to Yamazaki-san.

**Sumi's POV**

"That sounds so exciting." I replied to Hunny after he finished telling me about Takashi's last competition. He currently didn't have any customers, both of the other girls were here to see Takashi today.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, senpais, ladies…" We all looked up to see Yuki, "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to borrow Yamazaki-san."

"Okay Yu-chan!" Hunny agreed, and then whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, Sumi-chan. Yu-chan's nice. She's probably found a way for you to visit with us every day."

"Thanks, Hunny." I smiled at him and then got up.

"Do you mind if we walk around outside for a bit?" She asked.

"Uh, sure…" I replied confused.

_'Either this girl is really weird or something's wrong here.'_ I thought thinking about earlier.

We went outside and got to a secluded, she started talking in another foreign language.

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what you're saying." I told her after a few minutes.

"Really, how weird, especially since you've spent like the last year in the United States. I was talking about New York City."

"I've never been-"

"Really? How odd, cause that's where you were supposedly living." She replied, "I haven't told anyone and I won't, if you come clean to me right now. Are you Yamazaki, Natsumi?"

I remained silent.

"I have proof." She told me holding up her phone and a file, "I could get a lot more if I had the time, or we could end this whole conversation now, if you just confess. The way I see it is we could use each other."

"Fine, your right. I'm not Natsumi. She ran off with her driver or his son or whatever and gave me her life. I just ran into her-"

"Okay, hey, I'm not telling anyone who you really are." She replied, trying to calm me down, "I'm not a snitch and I'm problems of my own to deal with. I just think we can help each other."

"How?"

"I can teach you to be Natsumi. Teach you everything in her file and if I can't teach you it, I'll find someone who can, who will keep a secret."

"And what do you get in return?"

"Let's just say one day, I'm gonna need a favor and you're going to have to do it, no questions asked."

"I'm not gonna have to help you rob a bank, will I?"

"Oh if only it were that easy." She replied, "So what's your name?"

"Sumi."

"Welcome to the Host Club, Sumi." She replied holding out her hand.

I looked down at it and then looked back up at her, "That's it? You're not gonna ask me about-"

"Not right now. We can talk about it while I'm tutoring you." She replied, "Do you know how to work as a maid?"

"Done it all my life." I smirked.

"Wanna work with us?"

"Alright." I shook her hand and we went back inside.

That was the day I became a member of the host club and its family.


	9. Chapter 8: 'Alice'

**AN: So this is my introduction to the third girl. She'll have another chapter that focuses on her after this one like the other two, but she isn't going to meet the other two girls until I bring in Haruhi, which will be pretty soon. **

**This chapter is dedicated to OtakuPotterheadGleek, Musical Cake, Lune de Ve, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, and SweetEcho.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter Eight: 'Alice'**

**Kimi's POV**

_'Every party is the same. All the people are adults and they're only here to do business. There's never anyone here who's my age. And of course I had to come, instead of staying with my sister, because I'm the heir to the company.'_ I thought looking around. The party was a glorified business meeting._ 'No one else brought their children, Mother!'_

I saw a flash of red hair run past me up the stairs. Of course, I did what any person with half a brain would do. I went to check it out.

**Kaoru's POV**

_'Where could he have gone?'_ I thought a little confused. I'd have to admit by now, I was a little lost. Mom took Hikaru with her to meet a client or something and left me in the main area to entertain myself. Dad's on business in Germany so he couldn't come.

"I thought I saw someone my age wandering around up here." A feminine voice said behind me.

I turned around to tell the girl to find someone else to talk to, but I saw the most beautiful girl. She had straight black hair with bangs. It was pulled back in what looked like some type of twist or braided lower bun with a bow deep pink bow. She had a few strands of hair left out. And her eyes! They were a stunning emerald green but in the light they almost looked like a deep blue-green. Her dress was blue and fit her perfectly. This girl with the shy fragile smile painted on her lips left me slightly jaw dropped and speechless.

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked, tilting her head a bit.

I nodded.

"Maybe I could help you." She offered, "I'm Nakamura, Kimiko. My friends call me Kimi."

_'Shit.'_ I thought. She was a Nakamura. The Nakamura family and mine have hated each other for years.

**Kimi's POV**

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." He finally said.

"So you can talk!" I exclaimed, smiling at the adorable golden eyed ginger, "I was starting to think you were mute. Not that there's anything wrong with people who are mute. Wait, why wouldn't it be a good idea for me to help you?"

"Nakamuras usually don't help Hitachiin's." He replied simply shrugging, "That's who I am, a Hitachiin."

"What's your name?" I asked him. He's a Hitachiin, yeah. Our families hate each other. Don't really know why, they have for years. There's was something about him, something different, that made me what to know who he was.

"Hitachiin, Kaoru."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled, "Now you said you were looking for someone?"

"Technically you did, but yeah, my mom and my brother."

"I can help." I volunteered, "Two heads are better than one."

"Alright." He nodded.

As we explored the house looking for his family, we talked. Simple things: age, school, etc. Very simple and mostly me asking the questions, which I don't mind, I love asking questions.

"Why do our families hate each other?" I finally asked after several minutes of casual conversation. My curiosity got the better of me. "I see nothing wrong with you."

_'Quite the opposite actually.' _I added, looking at him. He was very attractive. He had short and stylish ginger hair and golden eyes, almost like a cat's in a way. He was thin and tall, 5'9 or 5'10 at least.

He laughed, "I don't have any problems with you either. I'm not sure why they doing get along. It's lasted so many generations, I doubt my parents even know why."

"Huh, weird." I replied as we went down the stairs back to the foyer, "Well you haven't seen your mom or your brother yet?"

**Kaoru's POV**

Okay, I admit it, I saw them. We passed by them. They were talking to one of mom's more frequent clients, Mrs. Adriana Santiago. She was from the United States. She and her daughter were only here for a couple of months for business. All I knew about Santiago-san and her daughter was that their family was huge in the weapons industry. Her daughter, Isabel, by the looks of it, was here to meet Hikaru, and Santiago-san was here to talk to mom. I didn't want to interrupt them, I'd see Hikaru later, after their done and I liked talking, well rather listening, to Kimi. Was she like Hikaru and I? Not really. That would be like comparing Alice to the Cheshire Cat, but she was different and I liked that.

"Nope, haven't seen them." I lied.

"You don't think they left you behind, do you?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, I think they're just somewhere talking to a client."

"Is that what they left you to do?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks." She replied, "Is your brother older?"

"We're twins."

"That throws out my theory of her taking him to meet clients as a prospective heir." She said in thought, "Usually that's why my sister didn't attend."

"You're supposed to be here to meet clients?"

"Apparently, but that part didn't really work out." She replied.

"Why not?"

"She has no intention of passing on the company." She shrugged, "Especially to someone who doesn't want it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Then it doesn't matter what you decide." I replied, looking down, "You'll end up there eventually."

"Kaoru?" She said after a moment. I looked up at her, and she continued, "Where do you go to school?"

"Ouran." I answered, "you?"

"Private tutor currently." She replied, "but I attend Ouran next fall."

"When you do we should…" I started to say after a few moments.

"Hang out?" She suggested.

"Yeah…" I smiled lightly at her, and then I saw my mother and Hikaru, "I have to go, but when you do come to Ouran. I'm part of this club, it's held in Music Room 3…Maybe you can visit me."

**Kimi's POV**

I saw my mother heading over.

"I'll be there." I told him, before I ran off to meet my mother who already looked displeased with me.

"It's time to go, Kimiko." She said sternly.

_'Oh no…'_

**Kaoru's POV**

_'She said yes!'_ I thought ecstatically before I went to go meet up with mother and Hikaru.

"Were you okay by yourself?" Mom asked as we walked out.

"It wasn't so bad." I replied. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at me. I gave him a look saying I would tell him later.


	10. Chapter 9: The Warning

**AN: Hey, so here's chapter nine. It sheds some light on maybe why there's a feud between the Hitachiins and the Nakamuras. The next chapter will be the first episode of the anime, so that'll be interesting. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Musical cake, I'm awesome at singing, OtakuPotterheadGleek, KayDizzle, LuNaLoVeComiCs, ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead, and Popprincess842. **

**I hope you all like the chapter.**

**Happy reading everyone and enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: The Warning**

**Kimi's POV**

"In the library, **_Kimiko_**." My mother ordered after we got inside, before giving the rest of the servants who were still at the house the rest of the night off.

_'I'm in trouble…'_ I thought as I went into the library.

"Out of all of the people you could have associated yourself with, you chose him?" She questioned, after shutting the library doors.

"You don't understand." I replied calmly, "He-"

"For once just listen, will you?" She cut me off. "Our families don't get along for a reason and I'm going to keep you out of it."

"Why is there a feud between our families?" I questioned.

"That's none of your concern." She retorted.

"It is if it affects who I'm allowed to talk to." I countered.

"Stay away from him or I will have you grounded till next year." She ordered, "Am I clear? Don't go near the Hitachiins."

"I'm not a child anymore." I stated, "I can choose who I associate myself with."

"Until you are of a legal age, married, and out of the house, my word is law. You will stay away from that Hitachiin boy or you will be disinherited, do you understand me?"

"Yes, mam." I nodded and went upstairs. I couldn't argue with her. It was an argument I couldn't win with her. I understood she didn't want me to go near Kaoru or his family, that didn't mean I was going to obey her when the time came that I was to see him again. I didn't want the company, so her disinheriting me didn't bother me in that aspect. I wanted to figure out what I wanted to do and what I could do. It did bother me that if I were to be disinherited, I would lose my family. That was not quite something that was up for bargaining.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Who was the girl?" Hikaru asked bluntly after Mom left to go upstairs.

"Nakamura, Kimi." I replied.

"Like the-"

I nodded before he could finish.

"You like her." Hikaru stated. There was no question in his voice.

"I think so." I nodded.

"You do." Hikaru pointed out, "Look, she's a Nakamura, you know how our family feels about theirs, just be careful."

There was a lot of bad blood between the families. Neither of us knew why, no one would ever tell us. Hikaru and I had our theories of course, but none of them ever seemed to fit. The Nakamura family dealt in alternative energy (grandfather), private investigation (father) and wedding gown designs (mother). Those businesses have nothing to do with any of the businesses Dad's family owns. The only thing our moms have in common is that they're both designers, but it's not between our mothers' families, it's between our fathers' families.

**Kimi's POV**

After mother went to bed, I went to go get answers. I couldn't ask my dad, he had died several years ago, so I did the next best thing: I went back into the library to look at dad's old files to see if there was anything there.

After a half an hour of looking through files something caught my eye. **_Nakamura, Riku_**.

"Who's Riku?" I asked confused before opening the file.

**Nakamura, Riku (May 8, 1947- April 19, 1962)**

**Age: 14**

**Time of Death: 4:32 AM**

**Cause of Death: Heart Attack**

"Heart attack at 14?" I asked confused, "Is that possible?"

I started to read the description in the file. He didn't have any heart problems, but he was on medications that didn't allow him to have anything fermented. He was found in a guest room of a family his was visiting at the time, which happened to be the Hitachiins. No one was arrested because the doctors and the police didn't suspect foul play, despite protests from the Nakamuras about the boy.

"Where's the rest of it?" I asked flipping the page I was reading to see nothing on it and the rest of the file was photos of Riku and how he was found. There was supposed to be more to the case file, but there was nothing. I closed the file and put it back. "A suspected murder would create a feud, but why would anyone want to kill a kid?"


	11. Chapter 10: The Debtor

**AN: So I decided each episode is gonna take a few of chapters. Like three or four an episode. Kimi isn't in this chapter, but Haruhi, Yuki, and Sumi are. Kimi will be in the next chapter or the one after that. The next chapter should be out soon. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Kairifreak, Michiko Hatake, I'm awesome at singing, and Musical cake. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Happy Reading everyone!**

**Chapter Ten: The Debtor **

**Yuki's POV**

"Another school year, another end to first day of school." Sumi said as the two of us walked to the club room, "Ya know this school stuff wouldn't be so bad if there was no school involved."

Sumi had gotten accustomed to talking and acting like herself whenever it was just the two of us, not that I mind. It was just something that I noticed.

"That's the reason why we're here, Sumi!" I laughed.

"Hey, that's senpai to you!" She joked.

"Uh-huh, tell me that me that next year when we're in the same grade because you've failed math."

She looked at me sheepishly, "Yeah, I need a tutor."

"Yeah, don't look at me; trigonometry is as far as I go and I'm already gonna go get help from Kyo for that." I told her, "Go talk to Hunny-senpai. He's amazing at math."

"How would I do that without explaining who I am?"

"Not a clue." I replied as I reached the doors. I opened the door and rose petals came flying at us.

When they stopped, Sumi and I looked at each other with the same expression 'what the hell'. We looked to them; they all looked a little sheepish.

"Trying something new, I see." I said as brushed the petals off of me, "You might want to try a little less wind and petals next time for the customers, so it kinda doesn't seem like the flowers are attacking them."

"You felt like you were being attacked by the petals?" Tamaki asked a little bit, okay very, dramatically.

_'Opps… Might have wanted to rephrase that…' _I thought.

"I liked the flowers, Tamaki." Sumi spoke up. Like a flip of coin, his mood went from depressed to ecstatic.

"Really?" He asked excitedly, holding her hands in his.

"Tamaki, hands." Sumi told him. I looked from them to Takashi-senpai. His face was as stoic as ever, but if you looked at his eyes, you could tell he wasn't exactly thrilled about the hand holding. That quickly went away when Tamaki moved his hands from hers.

I made my way over to Kyoya, shaking my head. I didn't understand Takashi and Sumi. Did they like each other? Yeah. Did they do anything about it? No. I got why Sumi wouldn't try anything, but Takashi, not really. We had all placed bets on when it would happen. The twins started it, doesn't mean I couldn't make a little money off of it. At this point, Tamaki's lost the bet and was so far off by almost a year. The twins lost it too, they had guessed something would happen over the summer. Nothing did.

"Looks like we won." I told Kyoya. The others were busy and weren't listening to us. The twins and Tamaki were talking to each other. Sumi and Hunny were talking, Takashi was paying attention to them.

"Not yet." He replied, "We have the best chance of winning, I suppose, but we have not won yet."

"The others are out of the pot it's just us left." I pointed out.

"Yes and we would have our money right now if you hadn't put in the 'if they don't get together outside of the marriage' addendum in there."

"Hey, you were all for that when I made it and you know it." I reminded him, "Plus we would have been screwed out of our money if one of them had won." I looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes, I know how stupid that last sentence sounded." I answered his silent question. It was obvious knowing Sumi and Takashi, both Tamaki and the twins would have been wrong with guessing something so soon.

After a few moments, Kyoya spoke up, "Yuki, I-"

The club doors started to open.

"Never mind." He told me, before following the others guys to assume their positions. Sumi and I went to the back where the petals were. Sumi worked the fan, so it was more of a quiet gentle breeze than a huge gust of wind. I worked with the petals so it was more like cherry blossoms falling at a festival, than being attacked by a tornado of rose petals.

"Welcome." The boys said in sync.

After the doors shut we stopped with the petals at went over the boys to get our assignments, but saw our unusual customer and stopped ourselves to watch the scene play before us.

"This is a host club?" The customer asked. By the way they were dressed from the spot I was in I couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl.

"Wow, it's a boy." The twins said surprised.

"That's a boy?" Sumi whispered to me.

"I don't know." I whispered back, "You're guess is as good as mine."

"Hikaru, Kaoru. This boy is in the same class as you, is he not?"

"Yeah, but he's shy, he's doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." They replied.

"Girl." Sumi and I stated at the same time, quite enough so the others couldn't hear us.

"Well, that wasn't very polite." Kyoya told them, and said to the girl, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student."

"What?" Tamaki asked coming closer to her, "You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

"How do you know my name?" Haruhi asked them.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day a commoner gets into our academy." Kyoya told her, "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into our honor students list, Mr., Fujioka."

Sumi and I looked at each other, and suppressed a laugh. Not about Haruhi, but more about ourselves and our situations. We were both basically commoners, with Sumi only living the life of luxury by pretending to be someone else, and me, being here living kind of luxuriously for a limited amount of time at certain costs. So, it may not have been every day that commoner had appeared here, but Haruhi was not the first, although, she may have been the first out of the three of us to actually deserve it.

When we looked back, Tamaki had put his hand on her shoulder, "You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that a poor person can excel at an elite private academy."

"Should I take offense to that?" I asked Sumi.

"I don't know." Sumi replied, "I'm still working on how working hard at school makes you a hero."

"We really need to get you another tutor and find you something you can passionate about that involves some amount of school work."

"Long live the poor!" Tamaki exclaimed, "We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty!"

"What the-" Sumi started. I laughed.

Haruhi started to leave. Hunny pulled him back, "Hey, come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student." Haruhi told him blatantly, and then yelled, "And who are you calling Haru-chan?!"

Sumi moved to go over to Takashi who was giving Hunny his Bun-Bun. I continued to watch my brother interact with the honor student, asking her what type she was into and pointing out the different types.

"Or maybe, you're more into a guy like me." He said caressing her face, "What do you say?"

She jumped back in surprise and knocked over the vase we were going to use in the auction.

"Ah, we were going to use that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Hikaru told her.

"Oh now you've done it commoner, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen." Kaoru told her.

"What?!" Haruhi exclaimed, "8,000,000 yen?!" And then started talking to herself, trying to calculate it.

"If it helps, 1000 thousands are in a million, and 8000 thousands are in 8 million." I told her, save her some of the mental math. I felt bad for the poor girl; I meant that figuratively, I was in no position to call anyone poor, anyway who knows how these guys, as sweet as they are, would make her pay that back. We were going to fund a lot of stuff using the money from that vase.

"I'm gonna have to pay you back." She told us.

"With what money?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked her, "You can't even afford a school uniform."

"What's with that crummy outfit you've got on anyway?" Kaoru asked her.

"Well what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked picking up a shard of the vase.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka: When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do."

"I don't think that's how you're supposed to use that phrase, Tamaki." I told him. This situation and the phrase being used that way didn't exactly click for me.

"Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." Tamaki continued, "That means starting today, you're the Host Club's dog."

"Does that mean I'm out of a job?" Sumi asked me as I came over to them.

"No, I think it means you have less to do." I replied as Haruhi fainted.


End file.
